


Vacay

by pirategirljack



Series: Weekly Fic Project 2017 [9]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Fluff, OT3, almost all dialog, weekly fic project 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirategirljack/pseuds/pirategirljack
Summary: Hardison makes plans. Parker makes him change his plans.





	

“Look, I've got it all figured out, Parker: you, me, sand, sun, some delicious fruity beverages of the alcoholic persuasion…”

“It looks perfect. What about Eliot?”

“Eliot? What about Eliot?” 

“Hardison. He's ours.”

“Ours? Our what? Our grumpy uncle who always talks about the war and can't possibly be a real human being if everything he says is even half true? Our steel-knuckled badass who never smiles except for that one time when you did that thing? Our super intimidating bodyguard who doesn't need to goonI vacation with us because he wouldn't know how to relax if it challenged him to a duel to his face? Elliot's not coming, babe.”

“He's ours.”

“Babe…”

“Then I'm not going. No Eliot, no Parker.”

“Girl, don't do this, come on.”

“No. Hardison. You promised. All three of us, forever and ever. No one else leaves, no one gets left behind. You promised.”

“...okay fine, but we’re getting two beds then.”

“Oh that's fine, we’ll just push them together. I'll lay in the middle between you, I don't mind the gap.” She smiled that sunshine smile and giggled. “Mind the gap! Reminds me of the time I stole the Crown Jewels.”

“Woman, you did not steal the Crown Jewels. They're locked up tighter than a banker’s ass on tax day.”

“Sure. The ones I replaced them with are.”

“Replaced? Replaced?? You're just casually saying you replaced the Crown Jewels of England and no one noticed.”

“Uh huh. I've got a guy. Super good with the pastes. Wasn't even all that hard, I mean, I expected more. Sounds like Eliot's up."

“I wasn't sleeping, I was meditating. Or trying to. What's all the noise this time?”

“Parker’s over here saying she stole the most guarded treasure in the modern world.”

“Well yeah. It's kind of legendary.” 

“Aww, really? You're just gonna--are you smiling? Eliot never smiles.”

"He does for me!"

“Yeah. I heard about it when I was doing a job in London not long after…”

Hardison clears his throat and gestures at the big screen. Parker loops her arms around her two boys. “Oh, right. You're just in time. Hardison was just showing me our vacation plans.”

“Ooh, where're we going?”

“We?”

“Hardison.”

“I mean, yeah, we, of course it was always going to be all three of us. I bet there's, like, a gun show or a kickboxing competition or something...”

"Hardison."

"Fine. Beaches for three!"

"You weren't going to leave me."

"You're so sure of that?"

"You promised. You may be a hacker and a thief, but you're really bad at lying."

"...okay, fine, I wasn't going to leave you. Look, three names on the reservation."

"Hardison! You weasel! Why'd you make me stick up for him!"

"Cuz you're cute when you do?"

“Man, I haven't had a vacation since right after that incident in Siam. Well, not so much vacation as recovery. And maybe a little prison, but that's neither here nor there. Paycheck was good, and I got to keep the knife. Hey. Have you tried the food there? The flavor combinations are nothing short of art….”

"My boys."


End file.
